Por un compañero
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: No era una misión complicada, la resolvieron muy rápido, los problemas vinieron después. Shino pondrá a prueba lo que haría por un compañero.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa del Reto Tabú del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

Capítulo editado.

 **Por un compañero**

* * *

Antes de acudir a la reunión con el Hokage, Shino compró kunais nuevas. Aunque no sabía de qué trataría prefería estar preparado para cualquier tipo de misión. No había tenido una en varias semanas pero tampoco tiempo para comprar armas pues había empezado su entrenamiento como instructor.

Él fue el primero en llegar. Vio al Hokage leyendo uno de los libros del Icha Icha, no sabía cuál era, no era fan de esos libros. Kiba no se tardó en hacerlo, fue el segundo, él y Akamaru se hicieron notar cuando entraron por la ventana. Aquello no era nada extraño para Shino pero el que Hinata no hubiera llegado, ella acostumbraba ser puntual.

No tardó en descubrir el motivo. Con solo ver a Hinata entrar pudo averiguarlo. Kiba también lo hizo y no se demoró en hacer algunas bromas al respecto.

Naruto la había acompañado. Ellos habían empezado a salir cuando regresaron de la misión para rescatar a Hanabi. A muchos los había tomado por sorpresa, a otros no, Kiba dijo que se habían demorado demasiado.

—Ten cuidado durante la misión. Te voy a extrañar —Naruto abrazó a Hinata.

Para Shino resultaba un poco extraño ver a Naruto actuar de ese modo. Sabía que Naruto podía ser expresivo, muchas veces lo había sido pero debía admitir que por mucho tiempo no había notado los sentimientos de su compañera.

—Nosotros la cuidaremos, somos un equipo —comentó Shino un tanto molesto al ser ignorado.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estabas allí? —preguntó Naruto notablemente asustado abrazando a Hinata con más fuerza.

—Desde antes que llegaras —respondió Shino deprimido —. Sigues sin reconocer a tus amigos.

—Creo que no notaría ni un tornado aunque pasara a su lado—comentó Kakashi con aburrimiento para luego dirigirse a Uzumaki —. Naruto, ya puedes irte, el equipo Kurenai tiene una misión.

—Cuando regreses te invitó a comer algo de ramen en mi habitación —le dijo Naruto a su novia con una de sus características sonrisas, lo que provocó un enorme sonrojo en Hinata.

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta Rock Lee entró. Se veía preocupado, algo poco común en él. Se dirigió a Kakashi sin saludar a nadie y le preguntó por Tenten.

—Ha pasado más de una semana desde el día en que debía regresar y ni siquiera tenía una misión complicada —fueron las palabras de Rock Lee.

—Tomando en cuenta que no ha habido reportes de peligro o un mensaje de auxilio hemos decidido esperar por noticias —respondió Kakashi con total calma —. Aunque era una misión complicada podía alargarse dependiendo de cuanto tarden los del Consejo en tomar una decisión.

—Pero no quiero esperar. Tenten podría estar en peligro.

—Podrás acompañar al equipo Kurenai en su misión al país del Té, fue allí donde Tenten tiene su misión.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —gritó Naruto de pronto.

—Tú ya tienes una misión —le regañó Kakashi mientras masajeaba sus sienes —. Debes repasar los pergaminos que te dije ayer. Si quieres convertirte en Hokage no puedes jugar a los novios todo el día.

—Sí, Kakashi —respondió Naruto un poco resignado antes de retirarse para continuar con su entrenamiento.

Cuando Naruto se retiró continuaron hablando sobre la misión. A Shino no le molestaba el que incluyeran a Rock Lee en la misión, incluso él sospechaba que algo estaba sucediendo. Habían tenido tiempos de paz después de la guerra pero también problemas en la economía.

Las aldeas shinobis adquirieron muchas deudas. Perdieron valiosos recursos durante la guerra y fueron muchos los shinobis que perecieron. Habían pasado más de tres años pero algo como una guerra no se podía olvidar con facilidad.

—Deberán buscar un anillo para el hijo del señor Feudal del país del té. Pronto será su matrimonio y este no se podrá realizar sin la reliquia familiar.

Kiba no disimuló en lo absoluto el desagrado que le provocaba esa misión. Se quejó al considerarla poco apropiada para un grupo formado por tres chuunins y por un jounin pero Kakashi no tardó en darle motivos.

—La buscaran en las afueras de la aldea del Té, en ese lugar ha habido muchos problemas con ninjas rebeldes. Además insistieron en que Hinata Hyuuga debía estar en el grupo.

Rock Lee fue el primero en salir. Usualmente acostumbraba hacer desafíos sobre el tiempo que le tomaría en llegar a un lugar pero en esa ocasión se notaba preocupado por su compañera.

Demoraron dos días en llegar a la aldea del Té. Por idea de Kiba se quedaron en un hotel sencillo. Shino estuvo de acuerdo con el plan, después de horas corriendo y de haber dormido en el bosque deseaba poder dormir en una cama.

En el hotel donde se quedaron encontraron información sobre Tenten. No pudieron hablar con ella o con uno de los integrantes del Consejo pero sí con uno de los encargados del evento. En el momento en que se estaban registrando Shino escuchó a una de las organizadoras del evento hablar acerca de lo estresantes que eran las pausas que hacían pues todas terminaban en largas fiestas.

En el pasado había trabajado para ellos junto a Naruto por lo que no tuvo que las presentaciones no fueron necesarias. Rock Lee fue el primero en reconocerlos pues los había visto cuando solicitaron a Tenten para la misión pero fue Shino quien preguntó por la kunoichi.

Kiba y Rock Lee parecían estar en una competencia por ver cuál de los dos era el más animado. A Hinata eso no parecía molestarle, al contrario, en varias ocasiones se veía divertida por las acciones de su compañero.

Hicieron una parada para reponer energías y tomar algo de alimento pero eso no hizo que Rock Lee se detuviera. Hizo varias lagartijas hasta que Hinata le extendió un bento. Ella acostumbraba llevarles almuerzos a todos durante las misiones.

Localizar el anillo no fue difícil, incluso con ni siquiera tuvieron que ir a un lugar apartado. En cuanto se dirigieron al último lugar que visitó el hijo del señor feudal pudieron localizarlo gracias al byakugan de Hinata.

La joya estaba en el primer lugar señalado en la lista que les habían dado antes de empezar la misión. Ni siquiera se encontraba en un lugar profundo, Hinata solo tuvo que extender la mano para tomarla.

Shino sugirió terminar la misión cuanto antes. Sabía que los señores feudales eran muy holgazanes y que sus hijos lo eran mucho más pero había algo en todo eso que le resultaba extraño.

—Tuvimos suerte de que alguien más no la hubiera encontrado —comentó Shino mientras acomodaba sus lentes —. Será mejor que la entreguemos al señor feudal.

Entregar la joya no fue muy sencillo. No se habían alejado del lugar cuando se encontraron con una pandilla. Ellos parecían estar esperándolos, no era nada extraño o sospechoso, ya estaban advertidos sobre lo peligroso que era el lugar.

—¡Mostrémosles cuanto arde la llama de nuestra juventud! —comentó Rock Lee sin disimular su emoción. Kiba apoyó la idea, hasta ese momento se había estado aburriendo.

El bandido que traía su rostro cubierto fue el primero en atacar usando el taijutsu. Su ataque no fue efectivo, Rock Lee logró detenerlo con una sola patada y eso fue suficiente para hacerlos correr.

Durante el resto del recorrido no tuvieron ningún inconveniente. Fue un viaje tranquilo, tal vez demasiado para ellos. Rock Lee aprovechó para entrenar y Kiba decidió imitarlo caminando de manos, estaba demasiado aburrido.

Fueron recibidos como héroes y esto los hizo sentirse confundidos pero asumieron que podría ser por su participación en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Todos los que participaron eran considerados héroes pero Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi fueron nombrados los nuevos sannin legendarios.

—Llámenme Hiro —les dijo el hijo del señor feudal amablemente —. Esta noche seré su anfitrión.

Antes de la cena los invitaron a tomar un baño en las aguas termales. Ninguno sospechó de eso aunque Rock Lee se negó al principio pues quería continuar con su entrenamiento terminó por acceder. Shino comprobó que Hiro podía ser muy convincente.

Hiro cumplió su palabra. A pesar de que tenía muchos empleados para que hicieran el trabajo por él no dejó de atenderlos en ningún momento ni preguntarles si los podía ayudar en algo más.

—¿Gusta más té, señorita?

—No, gracias, así estoy bien —se apresuró a responder Hinata mientras agitaba sus manos.

Las atenciones de Hiro los hicieron demorarse más de lo que tenían planeado. Cuando terminó la recepción era demasiado tarde. Él les recomendó quedarse en su mansión hasta que amaneciera.

A cada uno le asignaron una habitación diferente. En el momento en que le indicaron la suya recibió varias advertencias, por lo que pudo ver a ninguna de las mucamas le agradaban los insectos. No era nada nuevo pero no por eso resultaba menos molesto. Cuando estuvo en el hotel fueron mucho más amables.

Al día siguiente Shino fue despertado por la misma mujer que le mostró la habitación que le asignaron. Terminó de desayunar pero no vio a Hinata en ningún momento. Quiso preguntar por su compañera pero fue Kiba quien hizo la pregunta primero.

—En la noche llegó una carta de su clan, dijo que no quería despertarlos pero se trataba de algo importante.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea recibieron otro tipo de noticias. Naruto los recibió en la entrada. Era una coincidencia el que estuviera allí, Kakashi lo había enviado a entregarle unos pergaminos a Izumo y a Kotetsu.

—Hanabi me dijo que le avisara a Hinata que estarán fuera de la aldea durante unos días por unas reuniones de diplomacia y que si se moría de aburrimiento le diga a Konohamaru que es estúpido.

Naruto tuvo que marcharse, un tanto decepcionado por no haber visto a Hinata. No necesitaron de palabras para saber que era necesario regresar a la mansión de Hiro. No se despidieron, sentían la necesidad de descubrir lo que realmente había ocurrido con Hinata.

Llamaron a Hiro pero se negó a recibirlos personalmente. En su lugar envió a un grupo de guardias para que los sacaran de sus territorios. Fueron agresivos y difíciles de manejar, todos ellos tenían el nivel de un jounin.

—¡Esos bastardos pagaran si lastiman a Hinata! —gritó Kiba con la misma expresión con Rock Lee.

Se apresuraron a llegar a la mansión del señor Feudal del país del Té. Hicieron muy pocas pausas para descansar, únicamente las que consideraron absolutamente necesarias. Antes de salir Shino le dejó a Kakashi el reporte de la misión y aunque sabía que lo más prudente era esperar por refuerzos prefirió adelantarse. Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que la vieron y mucho lo que podía pasar en ese lapso.

No fueron bien recibidos en cuanto llegaron. Los guardas los expulsaron en cuanto cruzaron el portón e incluso los amenazaron con encerrarlos en cuanto regresaran. Aquello bastó para confirmar las sospechas de Shino, había algo malo en todo aquello.

Kiba, Akamaru y Rock Lee se negaron a irse sin Hinata. Intentaron luchar pero contrario a lo que esperaban los guardas no solo eran buenos en taijutsu, tenían el nivel de un jounin. No fue difícil convencerlos pero ambos confiaban en él por lo que accedieron.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —Shino usó sus insectos para sacar a sus camaradas del lugar.

Ninguno de ellos se veía contento y se lo hicieron saber pero en cuanto les contó su plan lo apoyaron. Buscaron un lugar donde esconderse pero sin alejarse de la mansión. Se hospedaron en un modesto hotel con nombre falso.

Estando en el hotel escucharon que se haría una fiesta en la mansión del señor Feudal de la aldea del Té. Todos los fines de semana lo hacían así que solo tendrían que esperar el momento adecuado.

A pesar de que un jutsu sería mucho más convincente decidieron no usarlo. Después del incidente con los guardias decidieron tomar todas las precauciones que fueran necesarias. Al llegar al lugar comprobaron que tenían razón. Todos los invitados pasaron por una exhaustiva revisión.

Lo primero que notaron fue la forma en que estaba decorado el lugar. Aquello no podía compararse con el recibimiento que tuvieron en la mañana. El lugar se encontraba finamente decorado y la comida abundaba. Habían tantas personas que el camuflarse se convirtió en algo tan sencillo que incluso lo podría hacer un civil.

Shino envió sus insectos a investigar por toda la mansión, no encontró ningún rastro de Hinata ni una pista que pudiera indicarle el paradero de su compañera. De ellos Rock Lee fue el que logró encontrar algo de ayuda. No pudo negarse cuando le ofrecieron una bebida y bajo la influencia del alcohol terminó dejando inconsciente a uno de los guardas.

Mientras Akamaru cargaba a Rock Lee, Shino y Kiba se encargaron del guarda inconsciente y lo llevaron a la primera habitación vacía que encontraron. Para despistar colocaron un cartel que decía "No molestar".

Despertaron a su prisionero con un vaso de agua. Afortunamente para ellos Rock Lee estuvo sobrio para el interrogatorio.

—¿Dónde está nuestra compañera? —preguntó Shino.

—¿Qué importa? —fue la respuesta del prisionero, para estar atrapado no parecía importarle la situación en la que se encontraba —.Ya no la volverán a ver

—No estás en condiciones de hablarnos de ese modo —Kiba tomó al guardia por el cuello de la camisa.

—Ustedes son quienes no deberían hablarme así. En cuanto el amo Hiro se entere de lo que me han hecho lo pagaran caro.

Kiba, Shino y Rock Lee se turnaron para hacer las preguntas pero ninguno logró obtener respuestas concretas. Ese hombre se negaba a decir algo que no fueran amenazas, no estaba dispuesto a colaborar e incluso parecía seguro de que lo rescatarían en cualquier momento.

Akamaru quedó a cargo del prisionero mientras que ellos pensaban en la estrategia que utilizarían. La confianza que mostraba el prisionero les resultaba exasperante.

—Deberemos tomar medidas más drásticas —comentó Kiba sin apartar la mirada del prisionero.

—Pero la tortura ya no está permitida, la Alianza Shinobi está buscando formas de que los ninjas no sean la causa de más odio —señaló Rock Lee.

—Entonces seamos más directos —agregó Kiba.

—Intentemos ser más conciliadores, ofrezcámosle algo a lo que no pueda resistirse —sugirió Shino, estaba preocupado por su compañera pero no deseaba recurrir a la tortura.

—Podemos sacarte de aquí si nos ayudas —le dijo Shino de manera amable—. Solo tienes que decirnos dónde está nuestra compañera.

—Puedo salir en cualquier momento —respondió el prisionero con seguridad —. Solo debo esperar a que me encuentren.

—Tengo vigilados los pasillos, en cuanto alguien se acerque lo sabré. Nadie tiene que saber que nos ayudaste, nos vamos con nuestra compañera y nadie tendrá que saber que estuvimos aquí.

—No gracias —respondió el prisionero de manera burlona —. Si la encontraran se llevarían más de lo que deben y eso nos generaría pérdidas.

Shino comenzaba a sentirse molesto. Normalmente era él quien mantenía la calma durante las misiones pero en ese momento le resultaba muy difícil. Sus insectos comenzaron a alterarse, deseosos por hacer algo más, por borrar la sonrisa de ese hombre.

Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. Su padre le había dicho que debía mantener sus emociones bajo control si quería ser instructor en la Academia ninja pero no le habló sobre los interrogatorios.

Siguió intentando ser conciliador. Intentó convencerlo de que si colabora se evitaría muchos problemas pero la lealtad que mostraba ante su señor feudal y el hecho de que no les creyera capaz de lastimarlos no ayudaba.

Shino perdió la noción del tiempo que llevaban con aquel interrogatorio. Les encargó a Kiba y a Rock Lee atrapar a otro de los guardas pero ninguno pudo lograrlo. La ausencia de su prisionero no había pasado desapercibida por lo que reforzaron la seguridad.

—Tenemos que aplicar la fuerza —le dijo Kiba muy molesto en cuanto regresó. Akamaru lo apoyó con un ladrido.

Estaba de acuerdo con Kiba, el tiempo seguía avanzando y ellos no tenían ninguna pista del paradero de su amiga, el hombre que atraparon se veía más que convencido de salirse con la suya y la tortura podía ser la única alternativa pero estaba de acuerdo con Rock Lee, aplicar la tortura era arriesgado, el que hubiera sido un método común de recaudación de información en el pasado hacía que solo hablar del tema fuera un tabú.

—Iré a buscar a alguien más, no podemos abandonar a una compañera —Rock Lee se puso de pie pero no pudo salir pues Shino lo detuvo.

—Ya lo intentamos una vez, otra sería muy arriesgado.

—Neji no se quedaría aquí sin hacer nada y Naruto tampoco. Mientras tratamos de hacerlo hablar podrían estar robando los ojos de Hinata.

—Tampoco yo, puedo buscar su olor junto a Akamaru.

—Tenemos el factor sorpresa, no lo arruinemos.

Shino también había pensado en lo que Rock Lee había dicho. El Byakugan era algo codiciado por varios shinobis, con cada minuto podría complicarse más el salvar a Hinata pero no quería hacer un movimiento en vano. No era que Hinata no le preocupara porque lo hacía, ella era su compañera, era solo que consideraba necesario mantener la cabeza fría.

La idea de la tortura siguió en su cabeza. No quería hacer algo como eso pero conforme pasaba el tiempo más preocupado se sentía. Podía notar la ansiedad en Kiba, Akamaru y Rock Lee crecer, hasta en él mismo pasaba pero no lo demostraba, como líder era su deber ser la voz de la razón.

—Es inútil lo que hacen. Cuando noten mi ausencia me buscaran y me encontraran. Cuando ustedes sepan algo de su compañera será demasiado tarde, no se preocupe, no dañaran su lindo rostro.

Los insectos dentro de Shino se agitaron con fuerza, pocas veces los había sentido de ese modo. Como líder de la misión se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido, culpable por no haber descubierto antes lo que estaba sucediendo.

Shino tomó una decisión. Si tenía que elegir entre su honor como shinobi y un compañero la decisión estaba clara. Extendió su mano y le dio libertad a sus insectos de cubrir el cuerpo de su prisionero.

Sabía que a la gente no le gustaban los insectos, desde pequeño tuvo muchos problemas con ello. Le ordenó a sus insectos cubrirlo por completo, desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello.

Ninguno de los insectos lo estaban atacando, solo se deslizaban sobre él, caminando sobre sobre su piel pero se notaba que la sensación no le resultaba placentera. El prisionero cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si deseara despertar de una pesadilla.

Shino notó cómo se sacudía en un vano intento por quitarse los insectos. La confianza que había mostrado anteriormente desapareció dejando solo la repulsión que le provocaba estar cubierto por criaturas que odiaba.

—Solo debes decirnos donde está Hinata, si lo haces los insectos se irán.

—No lo haré —respondió el prisionero de manera entrecortada. Aterrado pero con la seguridad de que debía mantener su postura.

—Supongo que tendré que ser más directo —fueron las palabras de Shino antes de que sus insectos se tornaran más agresivos. Había llegado demasiado lejos, a un punto sin retorno.

Cuando el prisionero sintió las primeras mordidas comenzó a gritar, cuando los sintió adentrarse en su boca y oídos comenzó a suplicar piedad. Shino no esperó que cediera tan rápido.

—Dinos dónde está nuestra compañera y se detendrán.

El prisionero calló durante unos segundos en un intento por no confesar pero la presencia de los insectos le hacía imposible el no hablar. Las promesas de dinero no parecían importar cuando estaba por ser devorado.

—Está en la bodega —gritó poco antes de escupir varios insectos, estos lo habían cubierto por completo, algunos entraron a su cuerpo —. Cuando llegue la media noche será llevada a la otra mansión del amo Hiro.

—¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? —preguntó Shino inexpresivo.

Sus insectos confirmaron sus palabras. Ninguno hizo un intento por abandonar el cuerpo de ese hombre, al contrario, se movieron con mayor velocidad, aferrándose a la piel del prisionero con fuerza.

—Porque digo la verdad. Solo quítenme estos bichos, me van a comer.

Shino obedeció pero no alejó sus insectos del todo. No estaban sobre él pero era evidente que solo bastaba una orden para volver a estar cubierto por insectos y que de mentir no tendría otra oportunidad.

—Después de la guerra la Aldea del Té ha estado en crisis. El amo Hiro ha estado reuniendo kunoichis para subastarlas. Las heroínas de guerra son todo un trofeo y muchos pagarían bien solo por tener una.

Kiba era el que estaba más enojado. De no ser por Rock Lee hubiera golpeado al prisionero hasta acabar con su vida. Las palabras de ese hombre lo habían hecho enojar, antes sospechaban de lo que pudo pasar con Hinata pero el confirmarlo era algo diferente.

—Debemos ir por Hinata.

Akamaru ladró en señal de aprobación. Rápidamente borraron todo lo que pudiera inculparlos y se marcharon. Ninguno lo dijo pero era algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo, ninguno hablaría de lo que hicieron por obtener información.

Sabiendo dónde estaba Hinata fue sencillo llegar al lugar. Los insectos de Shino les indicaron los lugares que se encontraban más despejados. Kiba, Akamaru y Rock Lee se encargaron de los guardas que encontraron en el camino.

Hinata no estaba sola. Ella no fue la única ni la última kunoichi en ser atrapada. Sin saberlo se habían involucrado en una peligrosa red de trato de kunoichis. Shino no tardó en identificar a Kurotsuchi, Hinata, Tenten y Karin. Todas ellas vestían kimonos muy pequeños, listas para ser subastadas en pocos minutos.

No tuvieron que hacer nada para salvarlas. Cuando Hiro bajó para asegurarse de que las kunoichis fueran trasladadas al lugar de la subasta, Karin logró desatarse. No tuvo problemas para vencerla, el hijo del señor feudal no era más fuerte que un gennin.

—Lo siento mucho, Tenten —le dijo Rock Lee entre lágrimas —. Si te hubiera acompañado en tu misión no te hubieran atrapado. Tampoco debí dejar mis sospechas.

—Acabas de regresar de una misión y esta era en solitario —comentó Tenten avergonzada por el comportamiento de su compañero —. Ellos me compraron muchas armas y vine a hacer la entrega.

—Además nosotras pudimos cuidarnos solas —agregó Kurotsuchi orgullosa —. Ellos subestimaron nuestras habilidades como kunoichis y pagaron por ello.

—Pusieron drogas en nuestros vasos y las usaron para mantenernos indefensas durante este tiempo —. Vinimos aquí por una misión, no esperábamos que los buenos tratos fueran para que bajáramos la guardia.

—A mí nunca me engañaron —dijo Karin con orgullo —. Pude notar que tenían intenciones oscuras. Consideren con esto saldada mi deuda.

Karin se retiró sin decir nada. Si bien ella sabía que ella no era considerada una criminal en la Alianza Shinobi también sabía que no tenía la mejor de las relaciones con la misma. El estar involucrada con Orochimaru no le daba la mejor reputación.

Atraparon a muchos de los trabajadores, ninguno puso resistencia al saber que Hiro había sido detenido y que con ello todas las promesas que le hicieron perdieron significado. Con los participantes de la subasta fue un poco más complicado, ninguno era especialmente fuerte pero tenían influencias además era difícil probar hasta qué punto estaban involucrados. De eso se encargaron los cinco Kages de la Alianza Shinobi pero eso es otra historia.


End file.
